Project Summary The modern era of discovery and clinical use of small molecule therapeutics to treat infectious diseases is threatened by rapidly spreading drug resistance. Drug resistance affects all major groups of infectious diseases but is particularly troubling among causative agents of such devastating infections as diarrheal and respiratory diseases, malaria and tuberculosis. Concerted efforts among basic, translational and drug discovery researchers are urgently needed to prevent further spread of resistance and to develop effective approaches to anticipate and to counter present and future drug resistant pathogens. This proposal requests partial support for the Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) on Multidrug Efflux Systems to be held in Barga, Italy, April 27-May 3, 2019. This conference will fill a major gap in addressing critical issues and novel approaches to achieve the goals of effective reversal of persistent multidrug resistance worldwide and the development of therapeutics with optimal efficacy and reduced toxicity. The goal of this conference and seminar is to provide a stimulating and collaborative environment for researchers to openly discuss unpublished work, push the boundaries of science, and foster scientific interactions between young investigators, leaders in the field, and colleagues working in academia and the pharmaceutical/biotechnology industry. A major goal is to bring together researchers with expertise in diverse disciplines who traditionally have limited interaction to share progress and engage in discussion of challenges and opportunities in the field. The participation of researchers studying multidrug resistance pumps in microorganisms and those studying mammalian efflux pumps is designed to introduce technological advances and transformative approaches to each field. The goals of this GRC will be accomplished by the internationally recognized keynote speakers, the eight scientific sessions with over 30 invited speakers and additional discussion leaders, and the unique format and setting that facilitates fruitful interactions between participants at all career stages. Speakers in each session will present cutting-edge, unpublished data and innovative ideas on issues that are critical to the success of targeting multidrug efflux pumps for the reversal of resistance. The interactive nature of the GRC scientific and poster sessions and the participation of researchers from diverse research sectors is an optimal forum for graduate students and postdoctoral fellows to expand their scientific breadth, interact with leaders in the field, establish future collaborative relationships and consider various career paths. Submitted abstracts from trainees and underrepresented minorities will be targeted for oral presentations in each session. Through participation in the GRS prior to the main conference, trainees will have additional opportunities for oral and poster presentations and to develop relationships with their peers in a nurturing environment. The 2019 GRC and GRS on Multidrug Efflux Systems will further stimulate cutting-edge basic and translational research on the important biomedical problem of multidrug resistance.